An Unthinkable Love
by thealycat
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy are starting their first year at Hogwarts. On the train, the three become friends, and their parents don’t like it. But what would they say when a Malfoy and Weasley… fall in love? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter I

**Hi everyone ! -waves- It's Aly starting a new fanfic! It's a Scorpius/Rose and obviously Post DH. **

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all that are related to it are the property of JK Rowling. Only characters with names not related to Harry Potter belong to me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

As the train rounded the corner, Albus Potter stuck his head back inside the window. His cousin, Rose Weasley, asked him, "Were you just waving at your dad?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah, I was. Do you know what he told me? He said that you could give the Hat your own opinion. So maybe I won't be in Slytherin after all!"

Rose scoffed. "You were never going to be in Slytherin in the first place, Al!"

Then, a boy about Albus's and Rose's age stepped into the compartment. "Would you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else if full."

Both Rose and Albus nodded as the boy sat down. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And what are your names?"

Rose shook his hand. She felt a slight electrical current go through her arm as soon as their hands touched. She blushed and said, "I'm Rose Weasley and that's my cousin, Albus Potter." Scorpius's eyes widened as soon as he heard the name 'Potter'.

"So… are you really the son of Harry Potter?" Scorpius asked. Albus nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. I don't really get it though. People were staring at my dad at the Platform, and now you're asking me if I was my dad's son. It doesn't really make any sense."

Scorpius's eyes widened even more, "You mean your own _father_ didn't tell you about what he did? Did he ever tell you, Rose?" Both children shook their heads.

"Well…. how could I put this? Your father, and your uncle, saved the Wizarding world. He defeated the worst Dark wizard of all time. No one really likes to say his name, but I say it out loud. His name was Voldemort," Scorpius began. The pair of cousins were listening intently. "There was a prophesy many, many years before, and it had both Voldemort's and Harry's name in it…"

--------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Albus said just after Scorpius finished his story. "I can't believe my father never told me that. I don't understand why he would keep this a secret from me? Every time I asked him about his past, he would just change the subject."

"Come to think of it, he did usually do that. I never really knew why, though," Rose mused. "Maybe he didn't want you bragging about it?"

Albus shook his head, "Nah, I wouldn't do something like that. James, however, is a different story."

"Someone say my name?" a voice said. James Potter was sticking his head into the compartment. He had Harry's black hair, but Ginny's brown eyes. He was like his twin uncles in every way possible, except for looks. He was the mischievous one in the Potter family.

"I was just coming in to make sure my little cousin and ickle brother were doing alright," James said, full of mock pride.

Then he spotted Scorpius sitting across from Rose. "Well then, who's this?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and you?" Scorpius replied, sticking out his hand. _'He's such a gentleman,_' Rose found herself thinking. _'Wait, what am I saying? I only met him! I do __**not**__ fancy him!_''

James stiffened upon hearing the name Malfoy, but tried his best to keep a straight face, " James Potter." He grasped Scorpius's outstretched hand and shook it. Both boys let go of each other's hands.

"I just came to tell you that you might want to put your robes on. We're approaching Hogwarts," James said. He had one foot out of the compartment door, when James added, " Oh and Albus, hope you don't get Slytherin." He had a mischievous grin on his face before he stepped out of the door.

Albus was putting on his robes, looking down at the floor, and muttering things like, 'Stupid git.' and 'What does he know?'

Scorpius already has his robes on and was also staring at the floor. He knew about his father's past with Albus's father, but he liked Albus and Rose and wanted to be their friend. He was also different from his father in many ways. He knew his father would be very unhappy if he wasn't placed in Slytherin. He didn't want Slytherin, however. He wanted…. Gryffindor.

And Rose. He looked at Rose, whose nose was stuck in a old and tattered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. He could see the words 'Property of Hermione Granger' faintly written in the bottom right-hand corner of the book. He just met her, and yet… he felt a connection between them, one that he couldn't explain.

Rose tried to be engrossed in the book her mother had given her, but to tell you the truth, she was downright nervous. She really wanted to be in Gryffindor, although Ravenclaw wasn't so bad. She was worried about Albus. James kept on saying that he was going to be in Slytherin. She kept on saying to him that he wasn't going to be in Slytherin, but maybe he was.

She shook the thought out of her head. She'd almost forgotten what Albus told her about being able to state your opinion.

And Scorpius. She'd just met the guy, but she felt a connection between them, a bond. She shook her head. '_I do __**NOT**__ fancy him!_'' she thought.

She looked at him only to realise that he was looking at her. As soon as their eyes locked, they turned their heads and blushed.

Albus, oblivious to all of this, shouted, "I see Hogwarts!"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was the first chapter! My first chapters usually suck, but I swear, it'll get better ! R&R please ! Oh and Alexa and Klaudia, you'll probably come in the second or third chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**Aly. **


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, which is very unfortunate, because I would like to, very, very much. Hey JK, can we trade lives? Please!! Just kidding. And I forgot (and am much too lazy to get my **_**Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone**_**) if it was four or three to a boat. And another thing (sorry guys, I know you hate these), I love the pairing Dean and Luna, although she eventually married Rolf Scamander. So that will be another pairing in my story. Alexa and Klaudia, you guys are fraternal twin sisters. I hope you don't mind!**

**-----------------------------------------------**------

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!" All of the first years scrambled over to where Hagrid was standing. He didn't change much, looks wise, although his beard had gotten greyer.

When Hagrid spotted Albus and Rose, he gave a warm, welcoming smile to them, one which they returned. Scorpius saw this exchange and asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Hagrid," Albus whispered to Scorpius, "He's gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor. My dad's known him ever since he started Hogwarts. In fact, Hagrid was the one to tell him about Hogwarts! That was basically what he told me when Hagrid and I were introduced."

"Come on!" Rose said to the two boys, "Let's get a boat closer to the front!" The three kids scurried over to a boat, where they sat with Elizabeth Longbottom, Neville and Padma Patil's daughter. Padma was a bit calmer than Parvati, and not as boy crazy as her sister either. Albus and Rose had of course known Elizabeth from before Hogwarts because Harry, Ron, and Neville were close friends.

As they approached Hogwarts, most of the kids gasped in awe. Albus, Rose, though they had been to Hogwarts once before, were still awed by the magnificent sight.

They entered the castle and were met by Professor Neville Longbottom. As McGonagall was now the Headmistress, someone else had to do the Sorting.

"Here are the firs' years, Neville," Hagrid said. Neville smiled and replied, "Thank you Hagrid," to which Hagrid walked past her to go into the Great Hall.

Neville explained to the children about the four Houses, what you could do to earn and gain points, and all of the usual need-to-know Hogwarts things.

After all of those things were said and done, Neville brought them into the Great Hall. Again, the first years were awed by the sight of Hogwarts. Albus's emerald green eyes were darting around the room. He saw the Slytherin table and quickly changed his eyes' focus. He saw the Ravenclaws, one of which was his cousin, Melanie Weasley, daughter of Percy and Penelope. Then he shifted his gaze to the right where he saw the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"Hey, Al!" James whispered to his brother. James was sitting in the 'aisle seat' of the Gryffindor table, so that he could pull his brother's robes and give him a 'Hello'.

When they reached the front of the Great Hall, they saw the Sorting Hat. The Great Hall became silent as the Hat erupted in song,

"_A thousand years, maybe more ago, _

_My stitches were brand new_

_The four founders had stitched me_

_So I could Sort all of you._

_The founders were so different_

_Yet alike in some ways. _

_They dreamed of a school or magic_

_And Hogwarts is that place._

_Gryffindor are the brave ones,_

_For that is surely true._

_Or if you're smart and pure of heart,_

_Then Ravenclaw is for you. _

_And Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal,_

_While Slytherins are pure and royal._

_The founders didn't know a way _

_To find which student was the one_

_To enter the House they formed_

_So that the new year would have begun ._

_Gryffindor's the one_

_With an idea like fine art._

_He took me off his head and gave me brains _

_And made me very smart._

_My task is to Sort you,_

_To put you where you belong._

_My friends, you can trust me_

_For I am never wrong!"_

The Hat stopped singing, and the Great Hall broke out into applause. Professor Longbottom took out a piece of parchment and began reading off the names.

"Allen, Brian!" A tiny boy with sandy brown hair ran up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on his head. It took a minute but…

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The Hufflepuff table broke out in applause as Brian Allen ran over, nearly tripping over his own robes in the process.

The Sorting went on in pretty much the same way. People went up to the Hat, placed it on their head's, and it called out a House, sometimes making a comment before.

"Longbottom, Elizabeth!" Neville called out. Elizabeth went up to the stool and received a warm smile from her father.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth, "Hmm, Longbottom eh? Ahh, but your mother was a Ravenclaw. A mix of brains and bravery… let me see… _GRYFFINDOR!" _

The Gryffindor table applauded thunderously as Elizabeth took off the hat and skipped to the table.

"_Malfoy, Scorpius!" _Scorpius looked over to his friends. Albus gave him a thumbs-up, whilst Rose gave him a smile. He walked up to the Hat and placed it on his head.

"Hmm," the Hat began. "A Malfoy, eh? Means you should be in Slytherin." Scorpius let out a small sigh. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"But," the Hat continued on. "You don't have the qualities of a Slytherin. You are cunning and a pureblood, yes. But something overcomes your cunning trait. Bravery overcomes your cunning trait." Whispers broke out among the Great Hall, for everyone was sure that at the moment the Hat touched his head, he would be Sorted into Slytherin.

"Well then, this makes you a _GRYFFINDOR_!" The Hall was silent for a second, but then applause came from the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius took off the Hat and sat down in the Gryffindor table. Many of the students were in shock, but to Albus and Rose this was great news! They knew their friend wouldn't be Sorted into Slytherin.

And the Sorting continued. Albus and Rose got bored standing there, so they decided to talk about the Sorting topic.

"For me, anything but Slytherin is good," Rose said as "Newton, Natalia!" became a Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, same for me. But I'm really scared Rose," Albus replied as "Norwood, Peter!" became a Slytherin. "What if I become a Slytherin?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Come off it! Don't listen to what James says! He may be in third year, but he still acts like a six-year-old. _You're not going to be in Slytherin!"_

Albus tried to relax after "Planiére, Courtney!" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, because he knew he was next.

"Potter, Albus!" Rose whispered, "Good Luck!" to her cousin before he walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the Hat on his head.

"Ahh, Potter? Well, you aren't as hard as your father to Sort, oh heavens no. He was one of the hardest people to Sort, I must say. But, you are also harder to Sort than your brother. Now let me see…" the Sorting Hat said.

"Um, well, could you please do me a favour and not Sort me into Slytherin?" Albus whisper-asked nervously.

"Not Slytherin, eh? You sound just like your father. Well then, like father, like son. _GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor tabled roared with applause. Albus flashed a thumbs-up at Rose, and went to sit down with Scorpius on his right and James on his left.

"Rollins, Jeremy!" Neville called.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rose sighed. It was a long way until W.

Finally, after "Vocter, Michael!" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, it was Rose's turn.

"Weasley, Rose!" Rose went to the stool and slid on the Hat.

"Hmm, another Weasley? Ha, you should be a Gryffindor automatically. But your brains, dear girl. They are of Ravenclaw quality. So what would it be?…" the Hat stated.

Scorpius was crossing his fingers and chanting very softly, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor."

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _The Gryffindor table erupted with applause, especially Albus and Scorpius. When she look in the direction of her friends, they were grinning. She pulled the Hat off, gave it back to Neville, and went to the Gryffindor table.

And finally, after Whitefield, Jacqueline ("_SLYTHERIN!"_), the Sorting came to a close.

McGonagall stood up and began her speech, ""Well, I don't have much to say, but keep away from the Forbidden Forest, and there is a list of items that are banned from Hogwarts posted on Flich's door. Now let the feast begin!"

Piles of food began appearing on the plates, and most of the students began stuffing their faces.

James, with a mouthful of food, said, "Congrats on getting into Gryffindor!" Though with food in his mouth, it sounded like, "Fonfats on geffing info Giffinfor!"

A girl sitting diagonally from James laughed. James looked over to her and wondered if she was laughing at him. But to his disappointment, she wasn't. James's friend, Colin 'Cole' Longbottom, Neville's son, patted his friend on the back and said, "Nice try mate."

Alexa and Klaudia Thomas were the fraternal twin daughters of Dean and Luna. They inherited their mother's fair skin, serene expression, and heart-shaped face, but the similarities of looks stopped there.

Klaudia was the younger twin by two minutes. She inherited her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes from Dean. She was nice, smart, and loved hanging out with her friends. Cole, James's friend, had a crush on her that he kept secret.

Alexa had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was sort of outgoing, loved to hang out with her friends, and is funny and smart. James Potter had a crush on her, and everyone knew it.

When Albus saw James's disappointment, he couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Scorpius asked him.

"Nothing, nothing," Albus replied, still grinning. Scorpius shrugged and went back to his Yorkshire pudding.

He caught Rose's eye. She smiled sweetly at him. '_Merlin, her smile is pretty', _he found himself thinking. He had to shake the thought out of his head. He just met her, and she was a great friend, but _he did not fancy Rose Weasley!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So this whole thing is 6 and one third pages long with a size 12 font. Hope you liked it! And if you can critique, please do. **


End file.
